G-Bent (formerly Loki's Kicks)
by GraphicLiterature
Summary: When Steven Rogers and Tony Stark bump into a crazy old man in Central Park with a crazy threat, things start to get topsy turvy in the Avengers tower. Fem!StevexThor, Fem!TonyxOC. Rated M for sexual themes, violence and language. Please R reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Issue 1 - A Walk In The Park

**A/N: Okay so I recently re-read this story and decided its time for an upgrade. There are a lot of issues with details and continuity so….here we go. And remember; this is just a completely random story I thought up, meant mainly for the "LOL" factor, but partly for the Stephanie Rogers/Thor Odinson couple that made it a favourite. And who knows? Might evolve into something more. Cast members consist of the official MCU, but when it changes...I'll list the new cast.**

The Manhattan sun beat down on Central Park with an almost audible sound. The city was out in force enjoying the rays, while heading to or from lunch at work, school, college or university, or just generally out and about in the fresh air. This was the case for two friends walking through the park at this moment. Both were tall, and strong. One had very light, blonde hair, closely cropped; a very uniform cut, with a cleanly shaven chin. The other had a tidy mess of brunette locks, idly styled back; away from his forehead, and a sharp, modern design of fuzz on his chinny-chin-chin.

Steven "Steven" Rogers, and his close friend, and colleague, Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark strolled through the park, enjoying the anonymity they were receiving. They had briefly wondered if Nick Fury had a hand in it, perhaps hiring all these people just for them to enjoy some downtime. They paused at a small café on the pond, and looked around them as they waited for their order.

Coming towards them was a shaggy-looking man, with long dark hair and a moth-eaten, holey green coat and a frayed grey scarf. They moved away from the counter and single-file towards him, to move past him.  
>"You there!" he said, grabbing Steve's arm.<br>Both men stopped and looked at the scraggly old guy. Steve tried to take his arm back but the man held fast.  
>"Excuse me, but-"<br>"You are special, no questioning that, but do you have what it takes to be different, to try new things?"  
>Tony scoffed, "We're pretty different already, Oliver &amp; Co." he replied.<br>The man suddenly turned to Tony, releasing Steve's arm now. "And you, maybe you have a heart of iron. But it's tarnished and black. You show no care for your things and you will be alone, and forgotten."

Both heroes fell silent and stared at him, as he studied them, then carried along the street, muttering little nothings and boo-ing at pigeons, as if the interaction hadn't happened at all. The thing that broke them out of their trance, was Tony's cellphone ringing.  
>"Hello?" he said, "Oh, Miss Black." He said.<br>Ashley Black was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who has been assigned as Tony's new assistant, while Pepper Potts was away travelling. Steve could hear her voice faintly and Tony nodded. "We're on our way back now." He said and hung up.  
>"We may have trouble." He said.<p>

Back at the Avengers Tower, formerly the Stark Tower, Ashley was sat in the main lab tapping away at the keyboards, as Tony and Steve stepped inside.  
>"Ash?" Tony quipped, wanting her to get to the point.<br>Ashley looked up. Her very long, dark blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, she had soft plump lips and seductively bright green eyes. She was athletic, and delightfully skinny. Tony went to her side and looked at the computer, which was displaying feeds from the Raft prison.  
>"The Abomination has been captured in Rio," She said curtly. "He'll be being transferred to the Raft this weekend."<br>Steve nodded, "Okay, we'll put it on the watch." He said, and Ashley nodded.  
>"Yes sir," she replied.<br>Tony picked up a tablet PC and began tapping away at it, forgetting about Blonsky for now. "Ashley have you set up the new diagnostic system for my suit?" he asked.  
>"I just finished calibrating when General Fury contact me." She nodded.<br>Steve realised now, that he was long forgotten, and left to go to his room.

Some time later, Steve was sat on his bed, reading a magazine that he had sent to the Avengers penthouse at the top of Stark Tower. He had the magazine propped against his leg, left hand turning the pages while his right hand was tapping a beat into his thigh. He finished the magazine, setting it aside and slipping on some sneakers before leaving his room in search of food.  
>He stepped into the kitchen, which was rather large, and very white. Light seemed to bounce from the counters and the cupboards and it almost hurt to be in there. He opened the fridge and found a soda, and then looked up when Tony came in, holding the small tablet PC which had now a hologram emitting from it.<p>

"Hey, Cap." Tony said, glancing up at Steve as he passed him, "Whatdya think?" He asked, placing the tablet down on the counter, showing Steve some new designs for his Captain America Combat Suit. It was extremely less bulky and infinitely more streamlined.  
>"I like it; do I still have the ears?" He asked.<br>Tony smirked and poured himself a triple-Scotch, on-the-rocks. "No, no ears this time." He confirmed.  
>Steve smiled, "Great. I'm going to head down to the gym." He said, "I have my communicator with me." He added before Tony spoke.<p>

Tony smiled weakly and gulped his drink down, swiftly pouring another. He stared into space, his hand subconsciously rubbing the arc reactor in his chest. He put the glass down and picked up the tablet, going to the workshop where his armour was laying in pieces. He had been working around the clock, with no sleep, to diagnose the recent failure's he's been suffering with the suit. He had no explanation, the Avengers last mission had almost failed because his suit's power had cut out, endangering himself and his team mates as they fought to save him.

As a result, Banner, the Pym's and T'Challa had all left for Wakanda to settle a crisis within the city. The only members left were Tony, Steve, and Thor, although Thor was away visiting Asgard. You could count Peter Parker, too, although he was only a part-time member.  
>For God only-knows-how-many hours, Tony sat at the desk, occasionally interrupted by a few Playboy Bunnies running around in their skivvies, firing NERF darts at each other. Tony had a couple sticking out of his hair as he scanned JARVIS' software. He looked up and saw that it was dark. <em>Enough work, it's break time!<em> He thought and stood up, pulling out his own NERF gun.  
>"Right, ladies!" he laughed and fired off shots, making the two models squeal and run away. He laughed, and chased them until they collapsed onto the bed. He stood over them, smirking down as they unrobed him, while kissing each other. He dropped the gun and, once naked, slid between them onto the bed.<p>

Soon after, the bed became a tangle of arms and legs and heads and very wet, lewd moans. A couple of hours later, the models were both sated, and so was Tony, just about.  
>Standing at the window looking over the city, he suddenly realised he'd not finished his calibrations, dressed and went back to the lab. He sat in the hotrod and grabbed a keyboard and began tapping away. About an hour later, he felt his eyelids started to droop, and he suddenly heard a tune playing, as if he were dreaming. He stood quickly, but the force of the action made him even more dizzy, and he slumped back down, looking around in confusion as a voice started talking.<p>

"_Sleep. Sleep Iron knight. Sleep and recharge your battery, and restart your horrid, lonely life in the morning._"  
>He straightened, wavering, eyes wide, and fell sideways across the seat, passing out and snoring deeply while the computer beeped away to itself.<p>

* * *

><p>Steve had walked down to the lobby and taken a chauffeur car to the Brooklyn gym that reminded him of the 40's. There were pictures of the community from over the years and it took him a matter of seconds to find himself and his friend Bucky playing football.<br>He moved away from the wall into the locker room, and put his bag down on a bench as he changed into a blue t-shirt with an 'A' logo on the right breast.  
>As he left the locker room, his bag secure in a personal locker cabinet, he noticed some women gathered near the treadmill watching him, whispering and giggling together. He smiled just a little and started his workout. He could feel the women's eyes on him as his muscles strained, flexed and relaxed under his t-shirt. Their giggles made him blush.<p>

After countless hours of working out in various places around the gym, Steve felt he'd out stayed his welcome; feeling the wanton stares of women and the glares of jealous men. It was time to go, so he had a small shower, and dried off, pressing a button on the communicator in his locker to alert the driver.  
>He only had to wait a few minutes, dressed once again in a simple t-shirt, slacks, scruffy boots and a baseball cap. The car took him back to the Tower, and he felt increasingly tired as he got out of the car, thanking the driver as he moved towards the private elevator. He wasn't sure how he got to his room, and paused at the door to look back down the corridor.<p>

"_Sleep. Sleep, Captain of the past. Sleep, feel refreshed, ready to embrace...new things, tomorrow._" A voice sang to him, and he stumbled towards his bed, and Steve collapsed onto it asleep before he hit the target.

* * *

><p><em>You weren't there, brother. But your life will not remain unaffected. Mark my words, brother, things will not be the same.<em>


	2. Issue 2 - Hangover From Hell

Steve awoke with a groan, Jarvis playing the sound of birds chirping loudly on the Penthouse PA system as an alarm as he faded the windows from black to show the city outside. The 1940's-born super soldier rose slowly from the bed, blinking sleep-dust from baby-blues, shuffling towards the bathroom door for his morning business. A few seconds later Steve screamed loud enough to wake the dead 40 floors down and several miles away.  
>He ran from the bathroom and shed his baggy clothes, staring down at his body in shock. He screamed again and grabbed up the discarded clothes and hurriedly pulled them back across his body, and bolted out of the sliding bedroom door, down to the workshop.<br>"Tony!" He yelled in a voice a few octaves higher than usual, and stormed across the black plastic floor, bare feet padding angrily, towards the hot-rod, from which Tony's legs stuck out precariously. "Tony!" He yelled again, and Tony stirred, sitting up.

Steve skidded to a halt and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Tony.  
>Tony looked up and smirked in that dangerous, sly, charming way he usually, almost always, did. "I don't remember a lot from last night," he said, clearly not understanding the change in his own voice as he stood and stepped towards Steve. "But, baby, it's a damned shame I don't remember you," he said and pulled the Steve towards him, kissing him hard, on his soft...pink lips. Tony brought his hand up and ran it through Steve's blonde hair...his long...flowing, golden blonde hair.<p>

For once, Steve couldn't react quick enough, but oddly found himself kissing Tony back, pushing weakly against Tony's arms...slender arms. Both their chests rising and falling...bouncing slightly. Steve felt Tony's hand's tugging the shirt he wore, just enough to slide a hand under it, and begin mauling his body. Oddly he felt himself reacting; his hands going to Tony's and holding them against his smooth skin, but Tony too soon broke away and started fumbling with his belt and pants zipper.  
>"Tony...no, Tony," Steve moaned, still trying to break away, and then snapped back to reality, "Tony! It's me! It's Steve!" He managed to say, standing back a few feet as Tony reached into his pants and tried to pull out something that simply wasn't there anymore.<p>

Tony looked down in shock, but couldn't see past the breasts on his chest and looked in shock at Steve. "Cap?" He squeaked.  
>There was a noise from outside, lightning and thunder clapping together, which even made the building shake gently, and Steve and Tony both looked at the door as a tall and powerful blonde with a hammer stepped inside the room.<br>"Ah...good morning, ladies. You must be friends of Anthony's," he said with a cheery smile, and a small chuckle, "Excuse me," he bowed graciously at them and turned to step from the room.

Steve felt his cheeks redden when Thor bowed, but Tony simply rolled his eyes. "Thor it's us," the billionaire said.  
>Thor stopped and turned back to face them slowly. He squinted, studying them closely, looking into their eyes, easily recognising the hope in Steve's baby-blues, and Tony's defiant spark glittering away.<p>

"I see..." Were his only words, Tony and Steve just both exchanged glances and looked at the God.

Tony sat at the computer, trying to ignore the bottle of gin beside the screens as he ran tests on both his and Steve's DNA. Steve sat, staring at his dainty hands, a few feet away.  
>Thor stood against the table, arms folded, Mjolnir hanging from his belt, looking between them with curiosity and amazement. "Reed Richards has certainly out done himself this time." He praised.<p>

Steve sent him a glare, but Tony just shook his head, long curls of dark brown, almost black hair dancing in the blue glow of the room, it drew both Thor's and Steve's attention back to the computer screens.  
>"This isn't Reed's work." He said, "It's something else. Looking at our DNA, I'd say we're both 100% female, though we all know that not to be true."<br>Steve frowned. "What about the others?" He asked.  
>Thor cleared his throat, "I have alerted the other Avengers, and they are en route to the Tower." He informed them, "There appears to be no apparent change with them, it is just the two of you."<p>

Tony frowned slightly, spinning in his chair and looking down at his breasts squeezed around the arc reactor in his chest. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I guess I'm going to need a new suit..." He said.  
>Thor laughed, "As will Steven," he pointed out.<br>Again, Steve gave him a glare. "So what do we call ourselves?" he asked.  
>Tony frowned, "I don't know. Antonia works for me, and I can still be Toni for short." He said.<br>Steve nodded, "I guess…Stephanie? Steph?" he suggested, and Tony nodded.  
>"We may have to ask Janet for some...underwear." then brunette said, causing Steve to blush.<p>

"Well, that's settled." Thor said, with his usual cheery smile. He looked between the new girls, admiring their beauty. While before we would never have freely admitted that his colleagues were handsome, now he would readily declare his admiration of their beauty. Especially Steve…._Steph_.

Steph stood from perching on the table top. "What do we do for clothes?" He asked.  
>Toni stood slowly, too, "I can have JARVIS order something online." she said, "Oh...and, Cap? I'm sorry...for earlier." She added as Steph reached the door with Thor. Steph nodded slightly in understanding and forgiveness, and left with the Thunder God, ignoring the weird feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.<p>

**A/N: So originally I had cast other actresses at Fem!Steve and Fem!Tony (Steph and Toni) but now I think fan-favourite Alison Brie as Steph, and Elizabeth Hurley as Toni?**


	3. Issue 3 - Settling In

Steph looked at the clothes in the wardrobe and sighed. It seemed JARVIS knew exactly what kind of clothes to buy to fit her personality. Although, she figured, maybe just a quick glance at Steve's wardrobe was enough. Plain, form-fitting t-shirts, blue jeans, generic sneakers and a baseball cap. Toni on the other hand mainly kept to either vest tops and cargo-pants, but had ordered many more smarter clothes, and was now with Reed, both of them bouncing ideas off of each other, brainstorming theories as to why the switch had happened.  
>Thor had stayed near to Steph, as a protective older-brother would, but couldn't shake the habit of referring to him as Steven.<br>Upon sighing, Steph just simply dressed and stared at himself in the mirror. There was a loud knock at the door and it slid open with a quiet swooshing sound and Thor stepped just inside the door.  
>"Good evening, Steven." He said graciously, with slight head-cock.<br>"Until we can find a way to reverse what happened, my name is Stephanie, or Steph," She said, her cheeks turning pink again, once again feeling the bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Thor smiled thinly, "Of course, my apologies. Toni is requesting your presence, she says it's urgent." nodding politely he stepped back from the doorway.  
>Steph nodded and followed Thor down to the workshop, both of them in silence. Thor glanced continuously at the blonde Captain as they made the short journey, and each time Steph could feel his eyes on her, it made her feel odd, wanted and scared, all at the same time. She looked at him and caught him glancing once. Immediately his cheeks turned red below his bushy yellow beard. She opened her mouth to talk, but the elevator doors slid open and there was Toni was at the computer terminal.<p>

"Toni?" Steph asked as she and Thor made their way across the plastic floor towards Toni.  
>Toni looked up, surprised. "Ah! You found her," she said to Thor and motioned to the screens. There were screens rigged up from different systems around the workshop, cables trailed from all sides and corners to the centre console. The screens themselves, all skewed at various angles, showed varying readouts of their anatomies. Two screens each showed their current vital signs, bleeping quietly to themselves, four more showed full-body readouts from before and after their changes.<p>

Around them on the table tops and the floor were discarded parts of Iron Man suits, and a few more screens displayed a new Iron Woman suit, designed to fit Toni's new build. And another showed detailed designs for Steph's combat uniform.  
>"Any theories?" the blonde asked, breaking the silence.<br>"None, as of yet," Reed stated as his head popped up from behind the console, smiling politely, "Nothing _real_ anyway."  
>"Nothing real? What does that entail?" Thor queried, looking towards Reed.<br>"It means that we have theories, but none of them are any closer to being real than…_Batman._" Toni stated, leaning back in her chair and throwing her arms up.

"I still believe it has something to do with the gateway to the Negative Zone." Reed said.

Toni hummed softly in agreement, "Do we actually know what is out there? In the Negative Zone?"  
>Reed looked at her, and, almost grimly, shook his head.<br>"I have heard that term in passing conversation, but I have to ask. What is this Negative Zone?" Thor asked.  
>"Basically…" Toni began.<br>"It's a void. It's the space that exists between our realm, and yours." Reed carried on, placing it into terms easy to understand for the Thunder God, who nodded.  
>"Limbo." Steph concurred quietly, then looked up at Thor. "Purgatory. Hell." She said, looking between everybody present. "Call it what you will." She shrugged simply.<p>

"I'd rather refer to it as the Negative Zone. Less religious ramifications." Reed stated, "With everything we have going on, the last thing we need is the Vatican waging war on us." He advised.  
>"I'm sure that you could handle it, with your incomparable intellect," Toni smirked, and Steph could swear she thought the billionaire-ess was flirting. But Reed just dismissed this statement, this compliment, and stepped out from behind the computers, his neck slowly retaking its original shape. Steph shuddered.<br>"That still freaks me out." She said with a small laugh, which made Reed chuckle softly.  
>Reed slowly approached Steph, and Thor folded his arms across his expansive chest.<p>

"I have asked Toni these questions already," the super-scientest stated, "We can go somewhere a little more private-" he started, but Steph stopped him with a raised hand.  
>"We're all friends, go ahead." She stated with her usual commanding tone evident.<br>Reed smiled thinly, not used to taking orders. "Since your change, have you discovered any...unusual urges or feelings?" He asked.  
>Steph caught Toni's eye, and saw the brunette's grin and wink. "Uh..." She said, reluctant to give that answer, thinking back to the times she'd felt the bubbling in her stomach, but the hesitation had been more than enough for Reed.<br>"Have you felt anything unusual, at all?"  
>This time Steph looked at Thor, who was staring at one of the screens intently. "...No." Steph said slowly, once again giving Reed the answer she didn't want to give.<br>Reed nodded slowly, "If you find anything changing, feel anything out of the ordinary, please let me know?" He asked.

Steph nodded and smiled gratefully, and left the room as quickly as she could, passing Ashley Black as she did so.  
>She looked at herself in the reflection of the elevator mirror and sighed. It really could be a lot worse.<br>She turned to the camera above the doors. "JARVIS, where did Thor go?"  
>"Thor is in his personal quarters, he has requested no visitors, Miss Rogers." JARVIS stated, but Steph shrugged off the last part of his statement. The elevator stopped at the correct floor and she walked slowly along to Thor's room, considering what she might say or do, what <em>he<em> might say, or do. She knocked, but received no answer.

"Thor? It's me...can you open the door?" She asked, and a few seconds later, a very naked and wet Thor opened the door, wearing just a towel. "Oh dear God!" Steph gasped and her eyes widened at the sight. That odd feeling stirred within her stomach again at that moment, an odd mixture of emotions at the sight of her friend and teammate so...naked and…_enticing_. It made her mouth water, but she closed it before she started drooling down her chin. "I, um...wondered if we could talk?" She managed to say.  
>"Of...of course, Steph, come on in. Allow me a few moments to smarten up." Thor said, stepping back to allow her entry.<p>

Back in the lab, Ashley stepped inside and studied her boss's new appearance from afar, as her and Reed laughed together over the console. The mousy-haired S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent folded her arms under her bust and pursed her lips together. "I'd heard you changed." She said.  
>Toni looked up in surprise, "Miss Ashley Black," she smiled, "Just a little bit," she admitted, playfully. "What do you think?" she did a playful twirl on the spot and grinned.<br>The action brought a small blush to Ashley's golden cheeks and she walked forward. "Well, I suppose I'll get used to it…" she said with the smallest of smirks.

Toni grinned again and turned back to the screens.  
>"Fury will want a meeting, the Avengers will need to be present." Ashley stated.<br>"Fury gets what Fury wants," Toni said.  
>"Always," Ashley sighed and sat in a nearby chair. "So what do we call you two now?"<br>Toni sat down as well, and looked across at Ashley. "I'm Antonia, or Toni." She said, "With an 'I'," she clarified, "And Steve is now Stephanie." She stated.  
>Ashley nodded slowly, "Was anybody else affected?" she asked, only asking the questions that Fury himself would ask. Toni shook her head.<br>"None that we know of," Reed confirmed.

Reed straightened behind the console and looked at Toni, "I've done all I can do. The scanners I've installed will monitor was changed or fluctuations in yours, or Stephanie's, bodies." He said.  
>Toni looked up and smiled, standing, "Thanks for coming by, Reed." She said, offering her hand for him to shake. Always business with a Stark.<br>Ashley couldn't help but smirk gently, and look down at her hands.  
>Reed smiled and shook the extended hand, then turned and headed to the roof, where he had moored the Fantasticar. Toni still balked at the name.<p>

Upstairs, at Thor's bedroom door, Steph slid past him, and sat in an ancient-looking chair at the ornamental table. Thor disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a minute later dressed again. He sat on the end of the bed near to Steph and looked her in the eye.  
>"You wanted to talk, Captain?" He asked slowly.<br>Steph smiled a little and leant her elbows on her knees. "I'm only Captain American on the field." She said, unintentionally flirting. "Call me Steph, please."  
>Thor turned a little pink, but couldn't help but smile. "Very well," he said softly, also leaning forward, folding his arms.<p>

For the first time, Steph studied Thor's face, the beard looked 'tickle-y.' Her eyes dropped to his lips, and up to his eyes, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest as they studied each other in silence.  
>Thor watched her study him, and couldn't help but notice how much smoother her skin now seemed, no need to wear make-up, it seemed. But her skin was a little pale in colour, although, he figured that may be due to their change. He smiled just slightly as he noticed how gentle and pink her lips looked, and the way her hair waved down past her shoulders. Slowly, their eyes met, their cheeks turned an equal shade of pink, and they began to lean towards each other, their eyes flickered shut and Steph shivered when she felt Thor's breath on her lips and across cheek.<p>

In the lab, the main screen on the console flickered to black, and Fury's face appeared on screen. "Stark, Black," he said curtly, and before waiting for a response, continued; "I need you up here, now. I want a debriefing on what's happened to you two." He said, and the screen went black again.  
>Toni sat in silence for a minute, before hitting a big button, and yelling. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"<br>The loud voice boomed over the PA system, and through their communicators, wrenching Steph and Thor out of their trance, they shared a look, before Steph jumped to the door, Thor hot on her heels.


	4. Issue 4 - Debut

**A/N: to those wondering, Toni is pronounced exactly the same as Tony :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Manhattan skyline showed thick, black clouds rolling in from the ocean as the Quinjet climbed slowly towards Hellicarrier One, the <em>Absolute<em>, held in a hovering dock a few miles over the city itself. Steph sat in the co-pilot's chair as Toni flew the vehicle up through the clouds.  
>"Storm is coming." Thor said, sitting behind Steph, and beside Ashley.<br>"It looks rough." Steph agreed softly, running her fingers through her hair.  
>"It's miles off," Toni said, dismissing the storm as nothing. "Weather reports say it's going to skirt the city. We'll be fine." She added reassuringly. She turned to them and smiled a little, then turned back to the controls. "Quinjet to <em>Absolute<em> control tower, come in Hellicarrier One, this is Q-S Class One on approach." She said.

"_Hellicarrier One to Quinjet, you are authorised for approach to dock U-One. Director Fury is waiting in the briefing room._" A tinny voice replied to Toni who altered the course of the jet and headed towards the ships u-shaped stern.  
>Steph sat up slowly, as Thor straightened as well.<br>The Hellicarrier loomed above them, the hanger doors slid back to reveal a private landing pad, just for the Avengers Quinjet. A small army patrolled the Hellicarrier, but only a select few policed this landing pad, and a special crew maintained the equipment housed there, and cared for the Quinjet when it was docked.  
>"Beginning the automated approach protocol." Toni said and hit a few buttons on the dash. Straight away, the Quinjet took over control, and Toni stood.<p>

Steph stood as well and together they walked to the rear of the shuttle as it swung around and began to land. The occupants of the Quinjet held onto the handles near the door as it lowered to reveal Agent Coulson and Maria Hill standing awaiting their arrival.  
>Ashley took the lead, heading down off the shuttle towards her fellow Agents. Toni followed closely, with Steph and Thor following.<br>"Agent Black, Miss Stark, Captain," Coulson greeted them, then looked up at Thor, "Big guy."  
>"Greetings, Son of Coul, how fares thee?" Thor boomed cheerfully. Steph blushed and shook her head. Minutes earlier she had been about to kiss this man!<p>

Coulson smiled a little awkwardly, and Steph caught Maria Hill rolling her eyes at Thor's speech. "Come on," Coulson replied, turning to walk into the bowels of the ship, "Fury's waiting."  
>"What about the rest of the Avengers?" Ashley asked.<br>"Clint and Natasha are already here. Bruce has been working in an R&D branch of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s weapons department."  
>Toni frowned, that didn't sound like her friend. Working on weapons? Bruce would never build weapons.<br>"Good." Ashley replied, "I've always thought it was best to keep the Banner away from this."  
>Steph frowned, "He's part of the team."<br>Ashley looked back at Steph with a disapproving look and shook her head. "He's a liability; reckless and uncontrollable. And not an asset we need ruining our operations." Which just made Steph frown even further.

Outside the briefing room, they group met Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, AKA Hawkeye and the Black Widow.  
>Clint couldn't help but slowly stroke his eyes across Steph's body, much to the obvious annoyance of Thor, and even Natasha. Toni just seemed oblivious to the attention.<br>Inside the briefing room was a grand hall in the very centre of the ship's penthouse deck. High-walls with long windows surrounded a V-shaped table. A podium stood at the head of the room, with screens on each side of it, currently only displaying the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. Nick Fury stood on this small podium and turned to look at the team as they walked into the room, and took their usual seats.  
>Steph glanced at Banner's empty seat, and then turned to look at Fury.<br>He was studying Steph and Toni's beautiful faces with his one, and only, good eye.  
>"So." Was what he said first; it sent a horrible chill up Steph's spine and Toni winced slightly as well. "What happened?"<p>

"I wish we could tell you," Toni said, honestly, "We don't know."  
>Fury stepped down from the podium. "What the extensiveness of the change?" he asked.<br>"Full body." Toni said, "I had Reed Richards come and help me analyse the change after it happened. He concurs."  
>Steph cleared her throat, "But did theorise that it could have something to do with the Negative Zone." She added. "Of all the people in the building, myself and Toni were the only people affected, and the only two in the penthouse area."<br>Fury frowned and looked between the three Agents at the table. "Ashley?"  
>Ashley cleared her throat, "Avengers tower is secure against unauthorised access, and the Avengers living quarters in the penthouse floors have three times as much security. Retinal scans, DNA encoders, passwords, voice-match analysis. You name it," she informed Fury, who just nodded. "There is no way anybody could get into these floors without authorised access from Toni him…<em>her<em>self." She said.

Nick held his hands behind his back, "Did you consider it might be an inside job?" he suggested.  
>"No." Toni replied sharply. "The only people who have access to these floors are the Avengers, Pepper, who is on an extended holiday with Happy. And Miss Black, at your request." She continued. "Other than that there is <em>nobody<em>."  
>Fury frowned at her outburst, while Toni just stared right back.<br>Steph could almost see that Toni wanted to go cross-eyed, simply because she could, and Fury couldn't.  
>"After everything we've faced together." Fury started.<br>"Nicky you don't understand, there isn't a damned thing in his world that can get access to _my _tower without an appointment 2 months in advance and all the required information being taken by my security. Which is run and enforced solely by JARVIS." Toni sat back in her chair and Fury frowned at her.  
>Steph stared at Toni, almost afraid to look up at Fury for fear of melting in her seat, and Fury finally spoke. "Very well. Return to the tower. We'll have to organise a press conference to cover your change for the foreseeable future. We cant have the Avengers running around with a new, mystery line-up."<p>

Coulson nodded, and stood, "On it, boss." He said and left the room.  
>"Ashley, back to the tower with them," he said, "I want you on standby until Coulson organises the press conference, just…enjoy the time off while the world isn't in danger." He said and went back to the podium.<p>

The Avengers stood and filed out of the briefing room in silence. Silence that burned Steph's mind until they reached the Quinjet again, and Clint broke it.  
>"I never imagined you would be so…" he trailed off, and Natasha gave him a warning glare. "Beautiful." He finished.<br>Steph blushed, "Uh, thanks, I guess."  
>"So what do we call you?" Natasha asked."<br>Steph replied, "Stephanie, and Antonia."  
>"Or Steph and Toni," Toni finished the sentence.<br>"God…they're like sisters; finishing each other's sentences. Next you'll be braiding each other's hair and having pillow fights." Clint groaned as they boarded. "I'd like a ring side seat to the fights." He admitted, "I'll fly, if you don't mind." He called out.  
>Steph laughed softly as Toni quickly followed, arguing that the Quinjet was her baby and she wouldn't let anyone behind the controls for a second.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they were docked back at the tower, Toni's Quinjet safely housed in a small hanger in the lower penthouse, the team all went to their own quarters.<br>Clint was re-stringing his bow.  
>Natasha was cleaning her guns.<br>Toni and Ashley were stitching together Steph's new suit.  
>JARVIS was assembling Toni's new armour.<br>Thor and Steph were both sitting in their rooms, contemplating their almost-kiss.

The Avengers were busy. But Steph couldn't help but think back to how…enticing Thor looked to her; his naked body glistening in the light, after his shower, wearing just….that towel. _Fuck_. She thought, placing her book down on the bed and stretching out.  
>Why was this happening!? She groaned softly, and felt that increasingly familiar feeling in her gut bubbling up again. She felt a heat spreading through her, it started in her cheeks, and then her chest flushed as her body reacted to the thoughts of Thor naked. The heat spread down to her groin, and a hot dampness formed there quickly. Her hands pushed into her clothes and felt the heat against her fingertips; the action brought a moan from her lips. The sound was soft, but to Steph it sounded like the loudest thing in the world. The bubbling felt like a boiling mess now as she uncontrollably touched herself, quickly searching out and finding the most sensitive spots of her privates and manipulating them towards a bright flashing light in her mind.<p>

Just then an alarm began to blare, and one-by-one the screens flickered onto alert signs, showing the Raft, a small prison disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier 001, a decoy labelled the _Spurious,_ docked just off-shore, which led to a top-secret base below the city which held some of the Avengers deadliest and dangerous foes.  
>Toni almost fell off her chair as she turned, and Ashley wheeled her chair to a nearby keyboard and began tapping, kicking up a connection to Director Fury, as Toni brought up the report from the Raft.<br>"It's the Abomination," Fury informed them, just as the CCTV was showing up on the next screen.  
>One-by-one the rest of the team appeared in the room, parting to let Captain America through.<br>"Your call, Cap," Fury said. "What's the plan?"

Steph sighed and quickly studied the blueprints of the Raft, analysing them with the team member's abilities. "Suit up." She said, and the team immediately snapped to attention. They all went to the Assembly Room as Ashley went to kick-start the Quinjet.  
>Steph entered the private cubicle and began to disrobe as she looked down at the new suit Ashley and Toni had made. She pulled the skin-tight armoured suit onto her body and zipped up the bodice. It hugged her tightly and for a second she struggled to breath. It felt so much more restrictive than the suit she wore before her change. It squeezed her breasts, dug up into her ass and squeaked when she moved. She found and fitted the helmet over her head, then picked up her shield, sliding it into the harness on her back, before boarding the Quinjet.<p>

JARVIS activated the automated arms that built the suit around Toni, who had quickly shimmied into a Stark-Suit, which read her synaptic bursts and corresponded to movements and orders to give the suit. She stood on a platform and breathed deeply as the suit was pieced together around her for the first time. "_Now, ma'am._" JARVIS began, "_Since this is the first field-test of the new Mark W1 armour, I feel I am obligated to point out that there may be errors and faults with it. You should take this into account in the field._"  
>"Noted." Toni replied and fought not to feel the familiar nauseous doom as the helmet was bolted together around her head and swallowed as the mask covered her face. She held her breath briefly, and then exhaled. "<em>I always hate that part<em>." She muttered.

Clint and Natasha both pulled on their SHIELD combat suits, as well as their respective weaponry. Natasha fitted holsters to her hips, for twin modified pistols, and slid to bracelets over her hands, which whirred and shrunk to fit. These housed miniature generators which allowed for a combined blast of 50,000 volts of electricity. They were charged by Natasha's kinetic energy and created by SHIELD's weapons department as a prototype model.  
>Clint slid arrows into his quiver, and adjusted his bow. He fired off one test shot, causing his target, one of Natasha's Russian-doll sets, to explode.<br>She gave him a disapproving glare, again, and together they ran to the Quinjet.

Once aboard the Quinjet, Ashley closed up the boarding hatch and shot out into the sky; Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow were all strapped in, while Iron Maiden flew right alongside.  
>"Okay," Toni's voice rang out, her face appearing on one of the computer screens, "What's the plan Cap?"<br>Steph breathed out, "We surround him, if we get him fighting on all sides, he won't be able to take us all. We make him tired and we put him down." She said, and stood to secure a parachute to her back, clipping it together over her chest, above and below her breasts. She moved down to the back of the Quinjet and Black Widow followed to open the hatch in the floor.

"We're approaching the danger zone!" Ashley called back, flicking switches and beginning their descent. "I'm getting word that Blonsky isn't working alone, and that Whiplash is fighting with him."  
>Steph nodded again, "Right. I'm taking point, I want Toni on my backup as I make my way down there. Thor, I want you to blast Abomination with all you've got, Whiplash is quick, but Blonsky's power is what we need to focus on. We're a man down." She added, and she shot a glare towards the back of Ashley's head. "We're going to have to work together to stop Blonsky."<p>

As she finished talking, Widow opened the hatch and air and noise both rushed into the space they occupied. Ashley held the controls as they shook and continued their descent.  
>"We're right behind you, Captain," Thor said, his voice coming through her earpiece clearly. It almost warmed her heart, but then she was in action-mode again as she saw Iron Maiden curling down under the Quinjet towards the war-zone below.<br>She took a deep breath, looked at Widow and said "Count to twenty, and throw me my shield." She said, and jumped, pressing her arms into her body and angling downwards to get more speed.

Iron Maiden saw the blue dot drop on her heads-up-display, and arched down to follow. From above, she surveyed the scene. "_Looks like the Whiplash got a pretty good head-start on the SHIELD security._" She said as she followed Cap down through the air towards the carrier, searching for him. "_Oh no..._"

In the sky, Captain America was watching the scene below, Whiplash slicing at lifeboats, trying to get to the security staff attempting to escape the scene. She pulled her chute while she was still 200 feet from the surface, and saw Blonsky stop and look up. "Oh no…" she repeated Toni's words.  
>"Hey, Lash! It's the Superfriends!" He roared and pulled the wings from a stripped-down fighter, hurling them into the sky with savage grunts.<p>

The first came spinning towards her, but she managed to kick her legs up, the slicing metal sliding mere inches away from her rump. The Abomination laughed darkly and hurled the second wing, followed quickly by the body of the fighter. Stevie thought fast, trying to steer the parachute away, but the wing tore through the harness and she began to tumble through the air. The tail tore through the other side of the harness and Steph watched in slow motion as the parachute drifted away in the wind kicked up by the impending storm, while Captain America tumbled through it, attempting to pull her reserve chute.

"_Captain!_" Toni barked into her ear, destroying the pieces before they caused real damage, but Stevie was unable to respond; the reserve was jammed.  
>There was a crack of thunder, and a flash of lightning that engulfed Captain America and when it evaporated, the sky was empty.<br>Iron Maiden fired off two small rockets towards Blonsky, who was engulfed in the explosion. The armoured Avenger landed heavily, and looked around for signs of Captain America.  
>Another crackle and flash issued and Thor, holding Captain America against him, using his bulk to shield her, crashed into the tarmac, shaking the fake carrier terribly.<br>Once they'd bounced and rolled to a stop, with Steph rolling out of Thor's grasp, she sat up and looked at Thor, "How did you...?"  
>Thor slowly stood and pulled her shield from under his cape, handing it to her with the words, "Never leave home without protection." And a charming smile.<p>

The sound of Toni clearing her throat was heard as she whizzed over their heads to shelter them from the cracking light of Whiplash, one of the whips managed to wrap it's self around Iron Maiden's iron-wrist and pull. "_Little help here!_" she grunted.  
>Captain America turned and was into action-mode again, taking off at a run toward Whiplash, who saw the charge and sent a whip towards her, which glanced harmlessly off the shield.<p>

Meanwhile, Thor turned and faced Emil Blonsky and readied his hammer, Mjolnir, "You dare attack a lady?" He boomed.  
>Blonsky just gave a grating laugh, the kind of sound a car makes when turning on gravel, "Think you got enough to take me!?" He growled and cracked his knuckles obscenely.<br>"I have more than you, Ogre." Thor taunted, his fingers tightening around Mjolnir's grip with the gentle creaking noise of skin on leather.  
>Blonsky snorted, a cloud of black dust billowing from his nostrils. "Your little hammer won't be much use for banging nails after I'm done with you!" He roared and began to charge at Thor, who suddenly reared his arm back and threw Mjolnir.<br>With a sharp crack, it slammed into Blonsky's jaw and knocked him down, the momentum built up from running, matched the momentum of the hammer and caused him to go down on the spot of the connection, while Mjolnir circled around and returned to Thor's hand.

Whiplash continued to pull Iron Maiden towards him, ignoring the punches that Captain America landed on his armour. He turned and lashed out at her, but she brought the shield up just in time to block it with a flash of light and a sizzling sound as the bolts of electricity danced across the circular shield, and Steph was knocked back a fair few feet, bouncing on her butt across the tarmac.  
>Iron Maiden struggled against the whip and began to pull free, Whiplash laughed and reared back his other arm, increasing the intensity of the charge, making Toni scream out as the electricity began to penetrate her suit.<br>"_Warning! Suit systems failing!_" JARVIS said into her ear.  
>"<em>Sh-shut up!<em>" Toni grunted.

But right before the villain could whip Toni, he was knocked sideways a little, and looked towards the source; a small arrow sticking from between two plates of his armor. "What?" he asked as the device began to beep. "NO!" he cried, and his head whirled as there was another swooshing noise, and an arrow splintered the whip holding Iron Maiden.  
>The billionaire superheroine backed away.<br>"_Damage report._" She said to JARVIS.  
>"<em>Thrusters offline, rockets offline<em>. _Repulsor systems rebooting._" JARVIS listed. "_Miniature ARC Reactor charge at 200% and holding_."  
>"<em>Awesome<em>." Toni smirked, almost feeling that power surging through her veins.  
>At this point, the arrow that penetrated Vanko's armour exploded, jarring his head over and breaking the helmet in two. "No!" Vanko cried out, and Iron Maiden reared back, charging up her palm repulsors. But nothing happened.<br>"_Systems at 90% charge_." JARVIS informed her.  
>Whiplash laughed as he stood and readied a whip to deal a devastating blow to Iron Maiden, but was knocked unconscious by a red, white, and blue blur that bounced off his head.<p>

Thor waited for Blonsky to stand back up, and shake himself off, before smirking. This angered the Abomination into charging towards him, roaring out. Thor waited until the brute reached him before lifting Mjolnir and allowing the lightning from the storm brewing overhead to charge the hammer and channel through Thor's body, and pouring into the monster as he reached out to grab the God.  
>The raw power made Blonsky's pain receptors light up like a Christmas tree. This made Thor smirk, and he began viciously reigning down blows with Mjolnir. Abomination grunted and growled beneath him, before getting a grip on Thor's wrist and pulling hard, making Thor drop the hammer with a cry of pain.<p>

As Blonsky grabbed Thor by the neck and stood, he laughed like gravel once more. Thor choked and grabbed at Blonsky's wrist. Seeing Thor this helpless made the monster laugh darkly, and he continued happily strangling the Thunder God.

Iron Woman blasted off, heading along the street towards the big scaly green monster, Cap running behind. "_JARVIS, activate the amplifiers._" Toni said, and tiny speakers opened up in the palms of her gauntlets as she approached Blonsky and almost yelled "_BIEBER!_" And...nothing happened.  
>Blonsky laughed and slapped the Iron Woman away, dropping Thor to the dirt, unconscious. The beast turned to Iron Woman, who was slowly standing up, "You think a girly little kid can harm me!" He roared, "I'm the strongest there is!" He roared again, before a fist slammed home into the side of his massive scaly head.<p>

"I have a friend who would disagree!" Stevie said, back-stepping away from Blonsky's swinging hands.  
>She gripped her shield and raised it against a downward blow from Blonsky, which knocked her down.<br>Toni stood, "_JARVIS! What the hell! Activate the amplifiers!_"  
>"<em>Amplifiers are offline ma'am, running diagnostics.<em>" The robotic voice replied, much to Toni's annoyance.

Stevie slid between Blonsky's legs and kicked up onto her feet, running up his back only to smash her knee down onto the back of his head, causing him to fall to his knees. She rolled off him onto hers and he lashed out at her, sending her backwards into the side of an overturned bus, disorientating her.  
>"<em>Amplifiers on-line. Repulsors fully charged.<em>"

Iron Woman blasted forward and at the very instance she brought her hands to Blonsky's ears, blaring Justin Bieber's_Baby_ from the specially designed speakers at over 2,000 decibles. Stevie stood, also clamping her hands over her ears as she straightened up.  
>The Abomination brought both hands up and clamped them over his bleeding ears. He let out a useless cry, and toppled towards Stevie, but was blown backwards by a harsh blast from Iron Maiden's chest beam, and crumpled into a wall; unconscious.<p>

Captain America slid into the dirt beside Thor and pulled off his helmet, placing her gloved hands either side of his head, shaking gently to wake him up. "Thor!" She yelled and then fell silent when Thor groaned and opened his eyes.  
>"I must be in Valhalla, Angels never walk among humans upon Midgard.<strong>*<strong>"  
>Stevie couldn't help but smile, and under the mask, Toni rolled her eyes. "<em>Ma'am? Are those spikes in your pulse jealousy, or am I reading that wrong?<em>" JARVIS asked.  
>"<em>Shut up, JARVIS,<em>" Toni muttered and blasted off into the sky, arcing towards the Avengers Tower.  
>Stevie looked away and squinted against the sunlight as she watch, frowning just a little while she helped Thor to his feet, then helped load Whiplash and Blonsky into S.H.I.E.L.D. transports.<p>

Back at the Tower, after the Quinjet touched down on the roof and the few Avengers aboard the vessel disembarked. Stevie unclipped her helmet and slid it off. She rubbed her ears to get some feeling back into them, and her blonde hair fell down her back. Thor noticed this and smiled his hand going appreciatively to her lower back to allow her to step through the elevator doors first. Stevie smiled graciously and stepped inside, wanting to take a shower and get the smell of Blonsky's breath off her.

Thor stepped into the elevator and together they found Toni standing there. As the elevator descended, Stevie's eyes were drawn to Thor's buttocks in his tight pants. She swallowed and looked up, noticing his eyes on her in the reflection on the doors and smiled innocently. Toni made a disgusted, or was it jealous, scoffing noise as they stepped out of the elevator and into the Assembly area, "Toni?" Thor asked, but received no answer as Toni stomped across to the main computer terminal.  
>"What?" Toni finally replied, turning slowly and carefully to face her friends.<br>"You left us, Toni, why?" Stevie asked, to which Toni whirled towards the door, but looked back at Stevie and Thor.  
>"The fight was over, Cappy, you didn't need my help anymore. But whatever. You had it handled." She said and left the room.<br>Stevie stood, bewildered, and Thor turned to look at her. "Stevie..." He said.  
>"Thor...listen, about what happened before...I don't know what that was but I think-"<br>"Would you accompany me to dinner?" Thor interrupted, and Stevie stared at him.  
>"...Yes." She said, smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*I must apologise for the obvious and overwhelming stink of cheese in Thor's line there. I was aiming for something goofy but charming in that Thor-Way of his...I'll let you be the judge.<strong>


	5. Issue 5 - First Times in NYC

Steph stepped out of the cab onto the sidewalk and immediately attracted a swarm of guys heads swinging her way. The eyes of pubescent sons and brothers, bored husbands and horny boyfriends glued to Steph's movements as she took a few steps and turned to look at her companion. And when these sons, brothers, husbands and boyfriends just saw that companion, they kept right on turning.  
>Both heroes wandered along the sidewalk towards a small corner diner that had been there since the 30's, called Davy's.<p>

Steph stepped inside and pulled Thor in with her, and they were met with complete silence, and gawking stares. She looked at Thor and asked; "Regretting this yet?" and Thor grinned, shaking his head.  
>They sat in a small booth near the back of the diner, out of the way and alone, though there were still glances heading their way. Steph looked at Thor and smiled. "What made you ask me to dinner?" She asked.<br>"This is a new you, I felt I should get to know you." Thor replied with a charming smile.  
>"I'm still the same person, I'm still Steve Rogers," Steph smirked, then added softly, "So why isn't Toni with us?" She asked, folding her arms as if she had him beaten.<br>"Fair point." Thor conceded with a chuckle.

Steph picked up a menu and her eyes scanned over the list of burgers Davy's still had even 80 years after Steph's last visit. Thor did the same, and together they both chose what they wanted. Not long after they placed the menu's back in the condiment pot, a waitress approached, and as she took their order, she was obviously struggling not to 'fan-girl' at Thor, a fact which was deadly obvious to Steph, and it made her bristle with jealousy.

Captain America cleared her throat loudly and the girl looked at her and swallowed hard. "What would you like to drink?"  
>"Ladies first." Thor said, and looked at Steph, who had her eyebrow up.<br>"I'll just have a Coke." Steph said with a small shrug.  
>Thor smiled, "And I will just have water." He said with a polite smile.<br>The girl nodded and went quickly back to the counter to get their drinks.

Steph stopped for a moment and looked around the diner, which really hadn't changed. The layout was still the same, and most of the posters on the wall were still the same, well…maybe one or two were new.  
>"Steph...?" Thor said softly, and put his hand on hers.<br>Steph looked down in surprise, and slowly moved her hand away from his, "Yes?" She asked shyly.  
>Thor's smile faded slightly, "Are you okay?"<br>"Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I was here." The blonde replied. She looked down at his hand and was about to speak when the waitress brought their drinks over. She thanked the girl, who then stutteringly asked if she could have Thor's autograph. Thor looked at Steph. Steph just shrugged.  
>"I guess I should get used to being ignored now…" She muttered once the girl skipped away clutching the signed napkin.<br>"I couldn't help but notice all the male attention you were gathering as we got here." Thor said, "It bothered me." He let slip, and Steph gawked at him. "What?" Thor asked, confused, but Steph as her cheeks burned red, she just began to laugh quietly.  
>Thor laughed as well and felt more at ease with her.<p>

Steph's laugh slowly died and she played with the condensation on her glass. "What do you think this is? With me and Toni?" She asked quietly.  
>"At first I assumed it was Richards work," Thor said, "Some kind of experiment…gone awry."<br>Steph nodded as she remembered Mister Fantastic coming to the Tower.  
>"But now..." He trailed off. He did have one idea but it was stupid. "I don't know."<br>"No, wait, yes you do," Steph said with a small smile, "Come on, if you tell me we can get straight on it to reverse this and get back to normal."

Thor, who had been looking down since she asked her initial question, looked up, shocked. "I wouldn't want you to change." He said calmly, causing Steph to remain silent through shock.  
>"So you...wanted our almost kiss to...?"<br>Thor nodded. "Very much so."

Steph looked up and around quickly to make sure no eyes or ears were on them, and leant a little closer for more privacy. "But why?"  
>Thor cleared his throat a little and looked at her. "Because I think you are...one of the prettiest cre...being I have ever seen." He said, and noticed the shade of Steph's cheeks turned pinker than they were already. "Even though I remember you being..."<br>Steph just nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment on that particular technicality, and looked into Thor's electric-blues to continue.  
>"I saw you and Toni in the workshop and I thought you looked exquisite," he said, "In your...sheet." He smiled when Steph blushed.<br>"Dear God..." Steph groaned, and Thor almost answered. "...Were you going to call me a 'creature'?" She asked, and Thor just gave a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>After their meal, and a small argument with the dinner's owner about payment, Steph and Thor wandered through Central Park, walking close together. "I cant believe you ate all that food." She scoffed.<br>This made Thor laugh. He had always had a….healthy appetite. Three bowls of French fries, two plates of ribs, two quarter pounders with cheese and bacon, one bowl of onion rings, _and_ a chocolate cake for desert.

They continued to laugh about this for several minutes, talking about meals they'd had throughour their lives, recounting their meal after the Battle of New York, until their fingers linked gently and their conversation dwindled.

"Do you think Toni is alright?" Steph asked, thinking back to how Toni was acting before their 'date.'  
>Thor sighed softly, turning his gaze from the beautiful star-filled sky, down to Steph's beautiful face, made even more stunning as it was illuminated by the moonlight. "I honestly don't know." He replied, "It could be stress," he suggested, "The Iron Man...Maiden suit has been failing a lot, especially when it is needed most." He pointed out.<br>Steph sighed softly and looked over at a late-night coffee shop, an open-front hut more than anything, with tables and chairs set out on the waterfront. She smiled when she saw a couple sat at one of the tables, both smiling and holding hands, occasionally whispering sweet-nothings in each other's ears. Slowlyshe turned her head and looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

Thor looked down at their hands, and then his eyes flickered up and focused on her lips, tracing the outlines of her features before settling on her eyes. He smiled as well and walked with her, both of them heading towards the Avengers Tower.  
>"So how should we approach this?" Steph asked, lifting their hands.<br>"I think slowly," Thor said, "We don't want this to be awkward...any more than it already is," he said, "Perhaps we shouldn't tell the rest of the team just yet." He added carefully.  
>Steph nodded in agreement, "Yes...we should focus our time on the team," she said.<br>Thor smiled weakly, glad for the tree's now blocking out the light from their faces.

* * *

><p>Steph's room in the Avengers Tower was always clean. Immaculate, in fact. Everything had its home, and there was order to everything. Never a sound out of place, until the door slid open and Thor Odinson and Stephanie Rogers crashed onto the bed, hands pawing at each other and lips pretty much glued together.<br>Despite all their previously stated intentions, Thor could hardly hold back from kissing Steph's soft lips paused and asked, "Are you sure?"  
>Steph stopped as well and looked into Thor's eyes again, feeling a shiver go down her spine. "Just…just kiss me…" she whispered.<br>And Thor gladly did, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

They kissed slowly, lips and tongue's exploring each other's mouths as Steph's hands rested on his expansive chest, slowly curling into the material of his t-shirt, as Thor's strong hands pulled her onto his lap by her hips, making her moan as she felt him throbbing gently against her ass. Thor groaned into the kiss as she sat on his hard member, and together they began to quickly disrobe each other. Clothes began to litter the floor and hang from furniture, creating chaos to Steph's usual order, as their kisses got more passionate.  
>Thor groaned softly as Steph's hands unbuckled his pants and tugged them down, which he then did with her pants, and soon her panties. She blushed upon realising she was totally nude, and his hands were on her breasts, then on her sides, and finally her hips, as he pushed her down onto her back on the bed.<p>

Her hands went to cover her body, but she stopped, mesmerised by Thor taking off his t-shirt andshorts and standing naked before her, her mouth watered and she pulled him back to her with what can only be described as a sexy grin on her face.  
>Fortunately he caught himself before he squashed her, and before either of them knew it, Captain America and Thor, the God of Thunder, were writhing together as one being. Steph's hands roamed through Thor's long hair, tugging it, then running her nails down his back, and finally gripping the sheets beneath her as he thrust powerfully against her hips, moans leaving both their lips as they moved towards a mutual orgasmic-high.<p>

Their lips mashed together one last time, and Stephanie bit his bottom lip as she used her enhanced strength to lock her legs around his waist and flip them so she was riding him. This continued for a short while, Thor's eyes slowly closing, then opening to take in the beauty of the sight above him. Thor's hands cupped her breasts, and he began gently teasing her nipples, which made Steph's head snap back, her back arched as she started pushing her hips down and almost ripping holes in the bed sheets as she reached her orgasm, and then gasped as she felt Thor give up holding on, and release inside her, giving one last powerful upward thrust of his engorged shaft deep inside her taut, glistening body.

The room was filled with the smell of sweat and sex, and the sound of their loud breathing and wet lips crashing together as Thor and Steph both de-tangled themselves from each other and lay on her bed.  
>Steph fell asleep quickly, curling into a small ball, and Thor pulled the blanket up to cover them both as he put his arm around her and held her tightly, soon falling into a blissful sleep as well.<p> 


	6. Issue 6 - A Sharing Shower

Thor was the first to awake the next morning, smiling down at Stephanie as she slept, snuggled tightly into his side. He brushed his fingers lightly through her hair as his eyes wandered over her body, half-hidden by the sheet that covered them.  
>She was lying with her head on his muscular upper arm, her fingers linked into his. One knee poked from the top of the sheet near his groin, and her other arm was draped over his stomach.<br>Thor sighed softly and smiled, and she stirred. Looking at the mass of flesh and muscle in front of her, she seemed confused, until her eyes rose up and she saw Thor's blue eyes, and smiled a little, her cheeks turning very pink.

"Good morning," Thor said quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." He added.  
>Stephanie's eyes slowly closed and she rolled onto her otherwise, facing away from him, and then snuggled further into the warmth of his body, if that were possible. "Did you want your arm back?" She asked.<br>Thor grinned, "No," he said, and he pulled the blanket up over them as wrapped his arm around her tightly, causing a huge stupid grin to spread across her face. She made a small dinosaur-type growl as she stretched and cuddled his arms.  
>"I suppose...last night really happened?" She said quietly.<p>

Thor swallowed thickly, wondering where she was going with that sentence. "It would seem so..." He agreed warily.  
>Stephanie bit her lip and turned her head to look at him, "Good." She said simply.<br>Admittedly, Thor let out a sigh of relief and pressed his lips against hers before she could comment.  
>"But," Steph said, between the softest of kisses, "What happens when...Toni and me turn back?" She asked hesitantly.<br>Thor sighed quietly, watching her eyes as they danced and sparkled like stars.  
>"I don't know." He admitted, "Let us not think about that now." He said and gently, but easily, moved her so she was straddling him, and kissed her softly as he ran his hands up her back slowly.<p>

She moaned at the sensation, goose-bumps rising along her skin, and she shivered atop him. He smirked as their kiss broke. "You're an ass." She whispered.  
>Thor grinned and placed his hands on her hips as she straightened up and he looked up at his friend in all her naked glory.<br>"What?" she asked softly, blushing again as she looked down at the Asgardian Prince.  
>Thor shrugged, "You're beautiful."<br>Steph rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up. Come on. Let's get showered."

Later that day Stephanie was in the gym, sweating up as she lifted the weights.  
>She gave a start when she heard a voice. "So you and he got down to it?"<br>Stephanie put the weights on the rack and sat up, wiping a towel across her sweaty forehead and palms. "Uh...how did you know that?"  
>Toni frowned slightly, "I could hear you." She muttered.<br>"Oh my God..." Stephanie could have died.  
>Toni grimaced, "Sorry." Toni swallowed, and looked away.<br>Steph slung the towel over her shoulder and headed towards the showers.

Toni sat alone in the gym for several moments. She was then startled by the sound of a throat being cleared, and looked up to find Ashley staring at Toni from a corner of the room. "What's wrong with you?" She asked calmly, slowly approaching Toni.  
>"Nothing's wrong with me!" Toni snapped, standing up and turning away.<br>Ashley faltered a little and stopped walking as she looked Toni up and down. The smell of alcohol hung in the air around her. "What the hell's gotten into you? You could be a hero...heroin," she said, unsurely. "Just...a woman in a suit of armour. Take that away..." She swallowed, "What are you?"

Toni looked back defiantly at Ashley. "I'm human." She said, her voice quiet, but nonetheless strong. "I know that..._ordinarily_, I'm just an alcoholic-womanising-billionaire-genius-playboy,"  
>"Nice nickname." Ashley muttered.<br>Toni gritted her teeth.  
>"Steven….Stephanie is supposed to be your friend. These are your team mates and you're…fighting against them instead of with them."<br>Toni scoffed to herself and waved her hands in mock.

Ashley sighed deeply, "You've always been an asshole."  
>Toni whirled, and almost punched her, but then sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just…having a hard time dealing with…my change." She admitted.<br>"How do you mean?"  
>"The hormones are very…active." Was all Toni could say, before turning bright pink.<br>"…Oh." Ashley replied, also turning pink.  
>"Sorry…" Toni said very quietly, and turned to leave once more.<br>"So you…need sex?" Ashley asked bluntly, folding her arms and making her skin-tight SHIELD suit to creak slightly.

Toni's cheeks burned, and she stopped walking, "I….Yes." she stuttered. Slowly she turned around and walked back up to Agent Black. "But...I never would have thought...I could be this attracted to you." She blurted.  
>Ashley gasped and frowned. "Toni..."<br>Toni sighed and cupped Ashley's cheek, drawing her into a deep kiss, which, after a few seconds, Stephanie re-entered the room, and Toni and Ashley jumped away from each other. Stephanie didn't say anything as she left the gym and went to the lounge.  
>"You stink," Ashley said.<br>"So do you." Toni retorted.  
>Ashley swallowed and grabbed Toni's wrists, pulling her towards the showers.<p>

As they began kissing heavier, hands pawing at each other's bodies once again. Moans blurred together in each other's mouths as Ashley pressed Toni against the tiles, her hands on Toni's impressive breasts, and soon tearing the clothes off Toni's skin.  
>"You're all sticky..." Ashley breathed into her ear as she sucked softly on the lobe, making Toni moan softly.<br>Ashley's hands slowly trailed up Toni's sides and cupped her breasts gently, tweaking her nipples, making Toni twitch, and her breasts bounce enticingly.  
>Ashley hummed softly and smirked dangerously. Toni just blushed, and turned, flicking the shower on and turning the heat up.<br>Ashley began to fight with her SHIELD bodysuit, but was soon enough as naked as Toni.

Together they fell under the hot water, hands mauling each other's bodies, tongues wrestling and moans mingling together.  
>Ashley smirked again and her lips went to Toni's neck as Toni's hands groped her breasts, squeezing them together and teasing her nipples, making small circles around the tiny nubs. Ashley's hands went to Toni's butt, pulling the brunette tightly against her.<br>Toni growled against Ashley's lips and pushed the dirty-blonde around so she was pressed into the tiles. "I've done this before," she said by way of an argument. Ashley began to laugh but it was cut off by Toni slipping her hand between her velvety thighs.

The highly-trained SHIELD Agent couldn't help but tense up, and swallowed thickly, and then gasped as she felt Toni's slender finger rubbing her sensitive folds of skin and delving deep inside her.  
>Toni sucked softly on Ashley's neck and moaned as she felt Ashley's hands moving to a similar position between her own thighs. She quickly grew wetter, and Ashley's finger slid inside her too, and they kissed again as they pleasured each other. Toni felt that very familiar 'Stark' feeling, where she just wanted to fuck, and leave, to use and be used. She mentally grinned, and brought Ashley to a rather quick, messy climax.<br>Panting, Ashley's movements faltered, and she moaned softly, ""Oh my God," she whispered.

Toni began to giggle, and licked her fingers clean. "That good, huh?"  
>Ashley narrowed her eyes, and pinned Toni against the opposite wall of tiles, and kissed her deeply, "My turn." She uttered, before dropping to her knees.<br>Toni groaned loudly and her hands went to Toni's hair as the skinny blonde closed her lips around her clit and sucked hard, making Toni hiss with pleasure.  
>Mere minutes after three of Ashley's expert fingers pushed into the billionaire, her legs began to shake, and a bone-shattering orgasm crashed through her body, girl-juices literally pouring onto Ashley's chin.<br>Toni grinned down at Ashley as her legs buckled and slid to her butt on the floor, panting. They leant towards each other and once-again their tongues intertwined in a wet, heated kiss. Slowly, they began to draw apart, and eventually, Toni slowly stood and offered Ashley her hand, to which Stephanie stared for a few seconds, before her taking it and standing as well.  
>They finished their shower shortly after, and towelled dry in the gym, and redressed.<p> 


	7. Issue 7 - Running Scared

The crowds moving seamlessly against each other at the 125th street station in Harlem; people going about their business, going to work, school, or skipping to go see their friends and boyfriends. One girl in particular was moving in flow, a hood up over her scraggly, multi-coloured hair. Her dark eyes darted from face-to-face as she twitched through the crowd.  
>A few people gave her odd looks and moved out of her path as she moved towards a bank of ticket machines. She bought a ticket and looked around, spotting a police officer watching her. She idly brushed a lock of hair back, which immediately fell back over her face.<br>The officer began to move towards her, recognising her from a description circulating the New York Police Department from a murder scene in Scarsdale. Her eyes widened and she looked around as he began walking across the hall towards her, talking into his radio  
>But as a crowd passed in between them, she moved, quick, but he was just as quick as her.<p>

"Hey! Stop!" he called, a hand moving to the tazer on his belt.  
>Gasping out, the crowds parted, and the hooded girl tried to move with them, but alas, they knew he meant her. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Panicking, she dove under the legs of people narrowly missing the tazors barbs as they struck the ground where her leg had been only seconds before.<br>"Move! Move!" the cop yelled as he began pushing people out of the way as she scrambled through the legs of tripping bystanders.  
>Fear addled her brain and made her body tingle as the power she possessed began surging and heating up.<br>"Come here, girl!" the cop yelled, and grabbed at her leg.  
>"No! Let go!" she cried back, kicking out as he pulled her back towards him, turning so she was on her back and pushing her hands up, and he stopped for a split second as he saw an atmosphere building around her hands, some kind of energy sucking the air around them in. Her hood fell away, scraggly hair pricking up as static filled the air, and her eyes glowed eerily.<p>

She screamed out and she pushed the vacuum forward from her hands, and the immense pressure launched the cop into the air. Shockwaves filled the area, eliminating the lights and plunging the area into semi-darkness as his body crashed through a navigational board and crumpled against the wall.  
>Members of the public screamed and began moving. Using the cover of panic, the girl stood, dazed, and pulled her hood up again, staggering through a door and onto the nearest platform.<br>People saw her and began talking in hushed whispers, as she muttered incoherently, and slumped through the open door of the train stationed at the platform. She managed to find a seat before she passed out.

* * *

><p>A young woman sat in front of a desk, organising papers. She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear with a manicured nail, and looked up, over her desk, smiling. "<em>Good morning, New York. It's eight-twenty a.m. and I'm Trisha Honey.<em>" The newsreader said.  
>In the spacious kitchen in the Avengers Tower, Steph sat at the counter, eating some cereal, and staring up at the TV as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.<br>"_Our top-stories today; we cover the fallout of the Raft attack, after the Abomination and Whiplash led a devastating assault on the prison which left four guards dead, one in a coma and several with severe injuries._"  
>Steph just sighed and spooned up some more cereal into her mouth.<br>_"In other news, who is this new, female Captain America? She worked together with Thor and what appeared to be an Iron Woman in taking down the two criminals at the Raft. We go to-_"

There was a loud clap, and Steph's attention was drawn to the hands that made it; Toni's.  
>"Uh…" Steph said, about to say something, then noticed the expression on Toni's face. "…Huh." She said.<br>Antonia just smiled, and gracefully danced into the kitchen and around Steph, kissing her square on the lips, lingeringly.  
>"Ahem." Thor's voice from the door.<br>Steph almost leapt away from Toni and blushed heavily, giving Thor a disapproving look, but he couldn't help giving his usual charming smile back. "So, how did _you_ sleep?" Steph asked Toni.  
>"Urm…soundly." Toni smiled wistfully and picked up a glass, pouring some milk into it.<br>"You seem…well rested." Thor agreed slowly.  
>"I'll say…" Ashley's voice came from behind him.<p>

Thor stepped back from the door and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent stepped into the kitchen, she gave Toni a big grin, and Steph stared between them open mouthed. Ashley pecked Toni on the lips and they both giggled a little, and Toni looked at Steph.  
>"Oh, what, like you and Thor get to have all the fun?" she asked, and again Steph blushed.<br>"….Shut up." Steph mumbled as Thor sat beside her, looking up at the TV as the reader went on about the female members of the Avengers.  
>"I assume Fury knows of this."<br>"_You're damn right I do_." Fury's voice said, and after a second, his face took over the TV screen. "_Avengers Assemble, now_."

* * *

><p>Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier Fury sat at the head conference table on the bridge. His one-good-eye darted between all members of the Avengers gathered at the table; Steph, Antonia, Thor, Ashley, Hawkeye and Black Widow.<br>"So…we have a problem." Fury said.  
>"Nick…" Steph started, "This isn't our fault."<br>"Oh, I know. But I knew this was gonna happen eventually." Fury added, "That's why we've taken the liberty to come up with a solution." He said, and they all looked up at the man. "Stephanie Rogers, distant cousin of Steve Rogers, rotating out Steve for vacation time." He said, looking down to Steph, "And Antonia Stark, unknown sister of Anthony Stark, taking over the Iron title while Tony takes some much needed time off." Fury rattled off. "Don't worry. We have cover for you. Steve is back-packing across Africa, and Tony is hidden away in France. Paris to be exact."

"Good choice." Antonia replied, sitting back in her seat.  
>"Yeah…" Fury said, looking around the group. "Okay, so now listen up, we've got reports coming in of strange activity in Harlem. A girl was seen at Harlem station exhibiting strange habits; talking to herself, twitching." Fury said.<br>"What's that got to do with us?" Clint said, sitting forward in his seat.  
>"Nothing, what happened next is what concerns me." He said, and pressed a button; in front of each member sitting at the table was CCTV footage from the station, showing what happened to the cop, and picking out the girl clearly. "She got on a train to New Jersey. I want you to intercept and bring her in before she injures someone else."<br>Steph swallowed, and replayed the footage. "Who is he?" she asked, indicating the victimised police officer.  
>"Officer Trent Wentworth, been on the force about 5 months." Fury replied.<br>"Is he okay?"  
>"He's in an induced coma, with severe injuries to his ribs and spine, they're holding him and checking him for possible brain injuries, too."<br>Steph nodded, "Right." She said.

Clint cleared his throat. "This doesn't sound like a very open-wide mission."  
>Fury shook his head, "This is more of a covert thing. I want you," he pointed to Clint, "Romanoff and Rogers on this." He said.<br>The three nodded.  
>"Stark will provide you with guideance, tap into security feeds and transit systems. I can get you details."<br>Stark slowly nodded, "Yes, sir." She mumbled, looking down at the table.  
>Steph replayed the video again and frowned, before standing to lead the team away.<p> 


	8. Issue 8 - A Risky Business

As they walked into Grand Central Station, Steph looked around as Clint held her hand.  
>"Are you sure this is necessary?" Steph muttered to him as they walked towards the newspaper stall.<br>Clint smirked, "You wanna blend in, don't you?" he asked, taking an archery magazine off the shelf and idling flicking through it. "Don't want to stand out."  
>Steph rolled her eyes and then noticed a guy in a suit standing, not too far away, eyeing her up. Almost instinctively she moved closer to Clint, hugging his arm. Clint just grinned to himself, and looked across at the guy, who visibly shrank down at the size of Clint's arms. He quickly scarpered.<br>Steph shook her head and sighed, and picked up a magazine as well, the subject was holidays.  
>"You're doing really well." She said, pointing to his choice in reading material.<br>"Yeah, well…" he argued back weakly as he watched his 'girlfriend' buy the magazine. "I fancy a coffee." He said, motioning to a small café on the upper floor. "We still have time before our train comes." He said, acting the part.

As they walked towards the escalator, a woman in a business suit, carrying a stylish bag and clutching an umbrella strode into the station, red hair bouncing off her shoulders. She dropped some change into a busking man's guitar case and passed by Clint and Steph. Natasha sighed softly and stopped at a row of seats and sat down, taking a sheef of important-looking papers from her bag and studying them, whilst 'idly' glancing up and around.  
>As they sat at a small table next to the railing, Clint noticed Nastaha and 'rubbed' his ear, "Hey, look babe." He said, pretending to point something out to Steph in the magazine in front of them, "The sun is high in the sky in that picture." He said.<br>"_You're an idiot_." Toni's voice said in all their ears.  
>"You are <em>such<em> an idiot," Steph agreed, shaking her head again and smiling as she sipped her hot chocolate.  
>"<em>I can see her. Romanoff is in position. I have the girl getting off the train at platform 3.<em>" Toni replied.

Romanoff swivelled her head to watch the incoming crowd from platforms 3 and 4, pretending to look for someone; a business colleague or a lover, but she was unable to spot their target from her seated position.  
>Steph glanced over towards the crowd and thought back to the CCTV footage from Harlem. "Hey, you see this one? Looks quiet and reserved, maybe a little dark though." She said.<br>Clint looked out over the station, and lingered on the crowd, his highly-trained vision quickly picked the girl out of the crowd. "Yeah, I see it." He said, glancing down at the book, "Try fourth from the back, on the right." He said.  
>Steph flicked through the pages, glancing out as well, "Oh yeah." She said. "I see it."<br>"_So do I._" Toni said, tracking all the cameras in the building to follow the girls' progress. "_She looks…small._" Was the only word Toni could think of to describe the girl.

Clint sipped his coffee, pretending to be bored with talking about holidays and just looking out over the railing, his eyes following the girl, but then he saw a blonde in a red dress heading against the crowd and instantly began following her with his eyes.  
>"Ah!" Natasha said as she spotted the girl, and stood and put the papers back into her bag, tagging onto the crowd and following the girl, slowly mingling into the crowd.<br>Steph followed Clint's eyes and then saw Natasha in the crowd, "Are you even paying attention?" Steph asked Clint as she kicked him.  
>"Yes!" Clint flinched, frowning and rubbing his shin, as he glared at Steph.<br>"Look, I don't feel well, maybe we should do this trip another time." Steph muttered, standing up, "I don't think I could stomach a whole night with your mother." She snapped.  
>Clint, playing the part, rolled his eyes and stood up, "Whatever. I knew you wouldn't want to do this." He muttered, rolling up the magazine.<p>

"_Wait, wait, I lost her._" Toni said, and the team could hear Toni furiously typing away, "_She disappeared!_"  
>Natasha rounded the same corner and looked around, "Shit, she made us!" she said as she saw the girl looking right at her, before bolting out of the crowd and across the main hall towards the doors.<br>Both Clint and Steph saw the girl making a run for it and in a flash Steph leapt over the railing, and grabbed the ties of a banner hanging across the ceiling, which Clint tore with a couple of well-timed, will-aimed throwing blades, allowing Steph to swing across the hall and slide to an amazing halt in front of the girl.  
>Clint pulled out a compound bow from his travel bag, and as the bow clicked into shape, he slipped on a pair of specialised sunglasses onto his nose, as the heads-up-display flickered into life, picking out the girl as their target, and he slid an arrow across his finger, drawing it back and getting ready to fire.<p>

"Stop!" Steph ordered, throwing her hands out and up towards the girl to show she was unarmed, "We don't want to hurt you. We want to help."  
>"Y-You can't help me." The girl replied, glancing between Steph and Natasha either side of her, and around at the shocked faces. "L-Leave me alone!"<br>Steph swallowed, "Do you know who we are?" she asked, "I'm Captain America." She said, "I'm an Avenger, and we want to help you." She said softly, inching towards the girl slowly.  
>The girl raised her hand, and the energy began building.<br>Steph stopped moving and watched the girl carefully. "Tell me your name."  
>"I…I don't remember my name." the girl replied slowly.<br>Steph slowly nodded, "Okay, well, we can help with that too…just…calm down."

Natasha slowly slid her hand around behind her, coiling her fingers around the handle of a dart gun.  
>The girl continued to build the energy up, feeling a tingle across her spine and a whine in her ears. "I…I can't…Please. Just let me go."<br>"I'm sorry…but…I can't let you go." Steph said, and Natasha pulled her weapon out, aiming the knock-out dart at the girls neck.  
>But the girl saw the movement, her eyes registered the weapon, and she turned, unleashing the full-force of her energy build-up at Natasha, who was flung backwards into the crowd of onlookers.<br>As this happened, Clint let go with an arrow containing the same knock-out drug, which hit its target, and almost immediately the girl began to drop.  
>Steph ran forward and skidded across the marble floor, catching the girl before she was seriously hurt.<br>"I got you…" she said softly as the girl began to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick one...to keep you guys interested!**


	9. Issue 9 - Thor Tells A Tale

The group stood in a hallway of the tower, on a floor that Tony had dubbed the "medical wing." They were watching the girl through a window, as she lay unconscious on the bed. She was hooked up to various machines that monitored her vital signs and brain waves.  
>Steph stood closest to the window, but the furthest from anyone else, with her arms wrapped around herself as she stared into the room. Antonia, Thor and Clint all stood a few feet away, discussing the girls' apprehension.<br>"And Natasha is okay?" Thor asked.  
>Clint nodded, "Yeah, she's got a few bruises, but she's okay." He said.<br>"She's lucky, this girl can knock a grown man out," Antonia replied.  
>Thor frowned, "I've seen the tapes." He said, and looked into the window again, then at Steph.<p>

Antonia smirked at that, and looked into the window as well.  
>Steph sighed and raised a hand to her mouth and chewed on a nail. Thor saw this and broke away from Toni and Clint, and moved towards Steph.<br>Clint took notice of this and was about to look away when Bruce appeared, clearing this throat.  
>"I've been crunching the numbers, and uh…reviewing the stats." He said, holding a sheaf of papers, "This girl is…fascinating," he began, motioning through the window. "I've run tests, based on her brain activity and reviewing the footage from both stations…" he said, "But without her awake, and y'know…<em>willing <em>to test her abilities, I can't really gauge her limits," he added, "But…She's…incredible. Inhuman." He said.  
>Steph looked away from the window, to Banner, and said, "We have to help her."<p>

She turned away from the window to face her friends and teammates, "There's a murder accusation against this girl." She said, and everyone looked at their shoes, "And she doesn't even know her name." she continued, "She's scared. She was running." Her voice cracked.  
>Thor looked up and over to Steph to see the pained look on her face.<br>"This is…" she paused to take a deep breath, and calm herself, "This is what we're here for. To Avenge those in need of it. To help." She said firmly. Her gaze moved to Thor's, and he gave her a soft smile.  
>"I'm in." he said softly.<br>Banner looked uncomfortable, "Yeah." He said simply.  
>"I'd follow you into hell itself." Clint remarked, nodding.<br>"You have done." Steph replied, and looked at her friend, "Toni?"

Antonia was studying a spot on the floor, analysing all the options, weighing up the consequences, before finally looking up.  
>"Okay." She said, looking around the group. "But we can't do anything now. It's late."<br>Steph and Thor nodded, and headed off down one direction, while Banner stepped into the girls room to look at more readouts, and Clint and Toni wandered away in the other direction.  
>Clint glanced at Antonia, and cleared his throat. "So…uh…how are you holding up, with your change?" he asked, his tone unsure.<br>Toni tilted her head thoughtfully, and shrugged, "I'm coping. Ashley's a big help." She commented, "The press have been battering on the door wanting to know who me and Steph are. Iron Woman and the new Captain America."  
>"Yeah…who'd have thought it." Clint remarked, "Still can't get used to her voice giving me orders."<br>Toni looked at him and smirked, "Not used to a woman calling the shots, Clint?" she inquired coyly.  
>Clint matched her look with one of his own, and flashed her a grin, "I prefer to give the orders." He confirmed.<p>

Once they got back to Steph's room, Thor placed a gentle, strong hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay, Stephanie?" he asked.  
>Steph sighed and shrugged his hand off, "No…No, I'm not." She said, "It's…This change." She said, gesturing to her body, and Thor frowned worryingly. "These hormones are sending me over the edge." She said quietly, feeling stupid.<br>Thor chuckled just lightly.  
>"Are you laughing at me?" Steph asked, trying to sound upset, or pissed off. But she couldn't help but laugh as well, simply at the absurdity of the situation.<br>"No…No, I'm not laughing at you." Thor said, stepping forward and cupping her cheek.

Almost immediately, Steph's hand came up to cup his, and she nuzzled her cheek into his rough palm, closing her eyes and sighing at the sensation of his touch on her. "I'm sorry," she said softly.  
>"Why are you sorry?" Thor asked, looking at her curiously.<br>"Because.I'm a woman. I'm so…_neurotic_, now." She pulled a face, which made Thor laugh even more.  
>Thor lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, "Yes, you are. And you are…beautiful…strong, smart," as Thor listed off compliments, Steph's cheeks turned bright red and she closed her eyes, "And I feel so privileged to be in this situation with you."<br>"Shut up," Steph said, pushing him lightly, though with her increased strength, he had to step back slightly.  
>"Make me." Thor retorted.<p>

Steph's eyebrows rose, "Okay, did you seriously just say that?" she asked, "Really?" she put her hands on her hips and gave him a challenging look.  
>Thor just grinned, and folded his arms.<br>"Watch it, Odinson." Steph said, "I'd hate to have to look after your sorry ass, after I kick it," she said, pointing a threatening finger at him, and taking a step towards him, as her voice softened.  
>"I don't think you could if you tried." Thor replied, his grin growing.<br>Steph stared at him, deep into his sparkly eyes. "Oh…" she moaned softly, realising how attracted to him she was, and how much he knew it. "Fuck you." She laughed, and kissed him softly, cupping his bearded jaw.  
>Thor didn't have a chance to respond, but simply smiled into the kiss as his hands rubbed her back, holding her against him.<p>

As Steph's arms snaked around Thor's neck, his strong hands cupped her ass and lifted her up into the air. Automatically her legs clamped around his large waist and she clung on to him as he felt her ass, and they kissed deeply. She could feel his muscles tensing under her stomach, and he could feel her pressing her breasts into his chest.  
>Thor fell onto the bed and Steph laughed, quickly pinning his wrists, kissing him and moaning softly against his lips. Slowly, her hands left his wrists and settled on the bed, as his hands came to rest on her hips, and as their lips parted she looked down at him, and began stroking her fingers through his beard.<br>"Tell me a story?" she asked softly, resting her head on his chest.  
>"A story?" Thor asked, confused.<br>"Yes. I want to hear a story." She said, "A tale of Asgard," she smiled a little.  
>Thor looked at the ceiling in thought; so many tales to tell. "Where should m'lady like me to start?" he asked coyly.<p>

Steph shrugged gently as she rested her head on his chest, still playing with his beard gently.  
>"A long, <em>long<em> time ago, myself and my brother, Balder, travelled to the realm of Avalon, to help A great men named Arthur and Merlin fight the Svartálfar."  
>Steph looked up in confusion, "Svartálfar?" she asked.<br>Thor smiled fondly at her, "The Dark Elves." Steph nodded slightly, and rested her head once more.

* * *

><p><em>Thor and Balder rode across the rolling plains of Avalon, through the trees and towards the floating Shard, a dark void in the sky that is the head of Malekith's evil fleet. King Arthur had sent a message into the stars using immense magic, taught to him by a dying Merlin. Odin, and Asgard, had answered this call.<br>"Brother! To the North!" Balder cried over the sound of galloping hooves.  
>"I see them, Balder," Thor replied, "Go, aid our men in battle. I shall deal with Malekith." He replied.<br>"Aye, brother. For Asgard."  
>"And for Avalon, brother!" Thor roared as Balder diverted his horse to ride North, instead of east.<em>

_The battlefield was worn down, muddy and treacherous as Dark Elves, Asgardian Warrirors, the the armies of Avalon waged war. Dark magic aided the Elves and they were slowly wearing down the Alliance. Balder raised his sword high above him, and roared as he charged into the fray, swiping and swinging at the Elves.  
>As the Asgardians and Avalon's saw him, it renewed their willpower.<em>

_Thor continued to ride on, onward hard towards the floating black Shard in the darkened sky. They had heard tale that Malekith had teamed up with Morgan le Fay, an evil enchantress, and together they had forged a dark weapon; the Ebony Blade.  
>A blade with the ability to curse those who wield it, and poison their mind.<br>When his horse would ride no further, he dismounted, and whispered in ancient Elvish for the horse to return to Arthur's Kingdom.  
>Then, to hand came Mjolnir, humming gently in its master's grip as the Thunder God gazed down at it. He smiled widely as he twirled it around in his grip, then swung it furiously before using its weighty-momentum to launch him into the air towards the Shard.<em>

_Inside the Shard Malekith strode across to Morgan. "Is the Scandian ready?" He demanded, looking down at a man, restrained by magic, encased in black armour.  
>"<em>Sir Percy is ready. Where is the Ebony Blade?_" she asked, in a melodic, sing-song voice. Malekith raised the blade into her field of view, and stepped backwards as her magic made the Black Knight grasp the Ebony Blade, and his eyes snapped open, "_Take this blade, and use it for the wills of your master. It embues you with invulnerable strength, but if it tastes blood…a bloodthirsty beast you will become._" She chanted as the Black Knight was released from his bonds.  
>Malekith looked up at the hulking Knight and spoke aloud, "And whom do you serve?"<br>"I serve…Malekith." The demonic man growled back._

_At that moment, the wall was smashed away, and Thor was floating in the glowing hole.  
>"We would have words, Elf." Thor spoke boldly, Mjolnir crackling slightly as its wielder grew angry.<br>"Words are but a mere formality now, Odinson…" Malekith replied coldly, "But let me introduce my new…associate." He said, stepping aside, "Knight…Kill the Asgardian."  
>"Yes…my Lord." The Black Knight replied, gripping the Ebony blade tightly and charging forwards, as Thor flew inside, striking the Knight square in the chest, as the black blade of the Knight's sword cut cleanly through Thor's billowing cape.<br>Darting out from beneath the Knight, Thor reached back and tore the tatters of his cape away from his armour. _

_The two adversaries locked eyes, and behind his helmet, the Knight's eyes narrowed. Thor swung Mjolnir and threw it at the Knight, who easily dodged it, and charged towards Thor, raising the sword high. Thor jumped backwards, away from the Knight, but only just; the tip of the sword scratched across the realm-plates on Thor's torso. Thor roared, and thrust a hand out.  
>Calling for Mjolnir.<br>A metallic humming sound came from all around, and the Black Knight stopped in confusion, before being knocked sideways by Thor's hammer.  
>Chuckling, Thor twirled Mjolnir again but was launched backwards through the hole in the Shard's hull by a big, armoured, black fist.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay," Steph yawned, "I'm tired now…" she said and sat up slowly, kissing him gently, "Did you win?"<br>Thor sighed softly, "Yes, we won, but the Ebony Blade was lost in time and space." He said, letting her shift down next to him.  
>"Good…" Steph yawned again and snuggled into him on the bed, "I hope we can help this girl." She added softly.<br>"As do I," Thor replied, just as quietly, as he put his arm around her protectively.


End file.
